


lull

by mimescreaming



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: M/M, idk how to tag this one y'all it's pretty much just, tim bandages brian's messed up shins and they Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 05:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimescreaming/pseuds/mimescreaming
Summary: lull/ləl/nounnoun: lull; plural noun: lullsa temporary interval of quiet or lack of activity.





	lull

“You need to take better care of yourself.”

 

Brian just stares at his boyfriend for a moment before laughing. Tim pauses in his wrapping to shoot him an annoyed look before taping the bandage shut.

“I’m serious.” 

He almost starts laughing again until he notices the look on his partner’s face. With a sigh, he mumbles, “I’m not- it’s not like I was trying to get my shins all messed up, he just-” 

“Don’t use Toby as an excuse for being dumb.” 

Brian huffs and, at Tim’s request, hands him the rubbing alcohol. “I wasn’t, I was just-”

Without warning, Tim rubs the alcohol-covered cotton ball over a particularly deep cut on his left ankle, eliciting a hiss from where Brian’s seated on the bathroom counter. “You don’t have to follow him every single time he goes looking for that… thing,” he throws out the cotton ball and begins to rub neosporin on the wound as he speaks, “And you definitely don’t need to stick around when it decides to show up.” 

The injured man sighs again (it feels like he does that a lot lately) and Tim hands him the box of band-aids. “I know, I just…” he shrugs, and peels the paper off one of them, “I don’t want him to get hurt.” His back pops as he leans down to wrap the band-aid on his leg and he exhales a little sharper. “And I definitely don’t want that thing getting ahold of him like it did with A-” 

Tim looks up at him when he trails off, and takes a deep breath before laying his hand on Brian’s knee. “Yeah.” 

After a moment, he drops his hand and pushes himself off the floor, taking the alcohol and bandages with him as he reaches up to put them in the cabinet. When he looks over, Brian’s still staring at the general area Tim had been, but his eyes are unfocused. 

Cupping his hand under Brian’s chin, Tim makes eye contact and says, “Just… please try not to let yourself get too close to it. I know,” He takes another breath, trying to find the right words. He decided on, “I get that you want to keep Tobes safe, I do too, but he can take care of himself.”  
and he cups his partner’s cheeks with both hands to make sure he hears what he says next, “Toby isn’t going to end up like Alex, Bri.”

They maintain eye contact for a few seconds before Brian closes his eyes and bumps his forehead against Tim’s, exhaling heavily.

“We won’t let that happen.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this, a while ago and never posted it but,,,, it's been,,, read over and Fixed so here we go chillren


End file.
